The Suna Sleepover
by Asian.Peace
Summary: The Naruto gang are at Suna and Temari invites them and her two friends over fr an overnighter. Then they play 7 minutes in heavan. Wat will come out of this 'innocent' game? Surprise pairings. R&R please.
1. the sleepover

Me: Well, this is my first Naruto story. So I hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura and Ino would have died already.**

----------------------------

The Naruto gang, consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, walked through the gates of Suna after 3 days of traveling.

"Yatta!" Naruto said. "We're finally here." But before he could suggest that they go get ramen, a voice interrupted him.

"Are you the shinobi from Konoha?" A voice said above them.

The gang looked up to see two girls above them. One had long red hair cascading down her back. She wore a bright red shirt that read 'if the music is too loud, you're too old' and white capri's. Her eyes were a glowing orange.

The other girl had short blue hair ending just past her shoulder. She wore a short blue kimono (like the one sakura wore before the shippuuden, but blue) and white leggings. Her eyes were a bluish white.

But what really caught the gangs' attention was what they were standing on. The first girl was on a platform of fire and the other girl was on a platform of water.

"Hai," Neji, who got over the shock first, answered.

"The Kazekage wants to see you," The girl with blue hair said bluntly. They turned around and headed towards the Kazekage's tower.

The gang looked at each other and shrugged. Then they all followed the two girls to the Kazekage's tower.

------------------------------

"Plleeeaaassseee?" Temari practically begged her brothers. "They are already here and since they don't have a mission anymore, they have time to come."

"Hn," Gaara said as he nodded his head and went back to work.

"Whatever," Kankuro said.

"Thank yo…" Temari started to say, but was interrupted when a knock rang through the room.

"Come in," Temari said happily.

Everyone from Konoha came in followed by the two girls who went as high as they could so that they were floating above everyone else.

"Come down," Temari told them.

"What if we don't feel like it?" The girl with red hair said with a smirk.

"Why? You think your better than everyone else?" Temari asked them.

"Pretty much," the girl with blue hair said. Everyone in the room besides the two girls had anime sweat drops on the back of their heads.

The two girls laughed until sand started to cover both of them, putting out the fire and absorbing the water.

"HEY! Let. Go. NOW!" the red headed girl said, glaring at the red headed boy.

"I'll let you go after we finish talking," Gaara said. Then turning to Temari, he signaled for her to go on.

"Ok," Temari said, turning back to the Konoha shinobi. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I know you were brought here because we suspected that the Akatsuki were coming to invade us and you were going to help us protect the village and all. But it seems that it was just a rumor started by an academy student. So we are all safe."

"S-so the mission o-off," Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, too. Well, anyway, to show you our 'gratitude' for having you come here for nothing, I'm having a party and you're all invited."

The whole room fell silent.

"Do we have to go?" Naruto asked.

"No. You can either come to the party or rest," Kankuro answered before Temari could say something stupid like it was mandatory.

"Any more questions?" Temari asked, annoyed at Kankuro for answering for her.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "Who are those two girls?"

"Oh," Temari said, looking at the girls who were glaring at Gaara. "The red head is Jasmyn and the other one is Raine," Temari said, pointing to each in turn. (Ok, Jasmyn is pronounced as jasmine and Raine is pronounced as Rain.) "Gaara, you can let them go now."

As soon as the girls were free from the sand, they begun to yell at Gaara.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing?" Raine asked Gaara.

"Getting you to listen to my sister."

"What the FUCK?!? You don't listen to your sister 'till now!" Jasmyn retorted.

"Calm down."

"FUCK NO!" Jasmyn and Raine screamed as water and fire started to surround Gaara.

Temari quickly told Kankuro to lock them up in his puppet, Kuroari.

Kankuro did just that and pretty soon, you could only hear Raine mumbling under her breathe about 'idiotical puppeteers' and ' bossy weird people' while Jasmyn said some pretty 'colorful' words.

"So," Temari said, looking at the Konoha shinobi. "Who's going to come?"

"Are they coming?" Naruto asked Temari, pointing to the person locked in Kuroari.

"HELL YEAH!" Jasmyn said from inside Kuroari.

"I, uh, need to find a ramen stand," Naruto said. "I'll stop by later."

"Uh, I'll come, too." Chouji said as he and Naruto headed out the window.

Neji gave a small sigh. "I guess the rest of us are coming," he said.

"Great!" Temari said. "I'll see you all at 7 at my house.

-----------------------------

"Ok, so everyone but Naruto and Chouji are here. Let's play a game," Temari stated. The Konoha shinobi had just come and told Temari Chouji and Naruto were 'sick'.

"um, Temari-san, what are w-we going to p-play?" Hinata asked.

Temari grinned at the two girls above her, who were narrowing their eyes at her, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Let's play '7 minutes in heaven'!" Temari said.

"YEAH!" Ino and Sakura said.

So everyone wrote a color on pieces of paper and the boys put their papers in one bowl while the girls put theirs in another.

---------------------------------

Me: Ok, I left a CLIFFHANGER! You know how awesome that is?

Shika: (comes in) Hey.

Me: Hi.Read my story!

Shika: (Skims through story)You know, idiotical isn't a word.

Me: Yes it is

Shika: (sighs) Whatever...

Me: REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Girls Turn

"Ok," Temari said, looking at the circle of people in her living room. "Let's have the girls go first."

"Who goes first?" Ino asked Temari.

"Let's see," Temari said, looking around the circle. Then her eyes landed on a certain someone and she got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Let's have Jasmyn go first."

"What the hell?" Jasmyn asked.

"It's either that or I can choose for you," Temari said innocently.

"Fine," Jasmyn growled as she stuck her hand in the bowl and picked the first paper that she touched.

"Here," Jasmyn said as she threw the slip of paper at Temari and stomped into the closet without reading who she got.

Temari looked at the paper and smiled. 'Oh, this should be funny," she thought as she saw the purple dot in the middle of the paper. She yelled out "Kankuro, get in the closet.

Kankuro got up and walked into the closet while Temari gave Jasmyn an encouraging smile before shutting the door. Jasmyn looked at Kankuro as he went to the opposite wall. Jasmyn scooted farther away.

"Um...Jasmyn? Are you afraid of me or something?" He quietly asked.

"You're a perv, so I can't be too careful now can I?" Jasmyn spat out at him.

"Jasmyn, I'm not a perv. People just make lies about me..." he trailed off.

Jasmyn looked at him as he crawled over to her, wondering what he was going to do to her.

"I promise, I won't do anything weird to you," and with that, he lay a soft kiss on your lips.

Jasmyn tried to get away from him, but gave up after Kankuro gave no signs of letting go. After a couple of minutes, they broke apart for air. Kankuro gave Jasmyn a small peck on her cheek before retreating to the opposite wall.

Just then, Temari opened the door and let Jasmyn out.

"I volunteer Raine to go next," Jasmyn said as she sat down next to her.

"Whatever," Raine said as she gave a shrug and put her hand in the bowl. She pushed the paper in random directions and picked up a paper at the bottom of the bowl.

"Red?" Raine called out She looked around the room for a second until Temari burst out laughing behind her. "What?" she asked, turning around.

"You… got…" Temari struggled to get out between fits of laughter. Then Jasmyn started laughing as she realized it, too.

"You... got…" She fought to get out as well.

"Who did I get?" Raine asked, starting to get annoyed at her two so called friends.

"BUG BOY," They both burst at the same time. Raine felt like she was about to fall over.

"Why the hell is that so fuckin' funny?" Raine asked them.

But the two crazy girls just ignored Raine as they continued laughing.

Raine shook her head as she walked in the closet behind Shino. Raine jumped when she felt something crawl up her arm. She scooted away until she felt arms wrap around her.

"Are you okay?" Shino asked.

Raine blushed as she nodded her head.

"H-hai. I just felt something and its dark and all. So I didn't know what it was…." Raine felt him move as fireflies filled the room. Shino reached out tentatively and touched her shoulder, but grew more confident as Raine didn't pull back.

"You don't… hate me… do you…?" Shino asked quietly, hugging her.

"No…" she said slowly.

"Good." He said. "I'm not afraid to do this anymore." Breaking the hug, he grabbed her around the waist gently and pulled her closer, kissing her lightly on the lips. His kiss got more pressing as he realized she was kissing back.

"TIMES UP!" Temari and Jasmyn called, opening the door right as Raine broke the kiss for air. Temari looked at the two fondly, almost approving. Jasmyn rolled her eyes; she wasn't exactly for the whole 'watch her friend make out with bug boy' idea.

"If you… we can give you more time…" Temari said gently. Raine was going to object but didn't want to hurt Shino's feelings, but Shino, almost feeling what she wanted, pulled away and walked back over to his seat.

Raine sighed as she got up and hit the two girls on the back of their heads as she passed them.

"Who wants to go next," Temari asked the remaining girls as she rubbed her head.

"I'll go," said Sakura, getting up and plucked a paper out of the bowl.

".Green…," Sakura said.

Rock Lee jumped up from the chair and yelled "YES!"

Sakura seemed to look paler as she was dragged into the closet by Lee while Raine and Jasmyn laughed.

Temari looked pitifully at Sakura before she closed the door, leaving the closet in blackness.

Sakura inched her way away from where she thought Lee was. That was, until she was leaning on something soft and warm.

"Lee?" Sakura asked looking up to where she presumed Lee's face was.

"Yes?" Lee said, his breath tickling her face.

"Ano, are we just going to sit here for 7 minutes," Sakura asked him.

The closet was quiet for a few moments. Then Lee kissed her. Then as he pulled away from her, Sakura fainted.

"TIME"S UP!" Temari said as she opened the door to see Lee looking at the unconscious Sakura. "OMG! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Temari yelled at Lee.

"Nothing. I just kiss her," he said, doing the Gai pose.

Temari wacked him on the head as Sakura regained conscious.

Sakura got up and ran away from the closet to hide behind Jasmyn, who raised an eyebrow.

After Temari beat Lee up, she looked at the remaining girls. "So we have TenTen, HInata, Ino, and me that have to go. The only boys who didn't go yet are Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara. Why don't you go, Hinata?" Temari asked.

"Uh, s-sure," Hinata said as she nervously reached in the bowl and picked a piece of paper.

"White," Hinata said. She squeaked when she felt sand wrap around her torso and pulled her to the closet.

Ino gave her a reassuring smile as she closed the door, but Hinata could hear the laughter coming from certain people. (A/N cough Jasmyn cough Raine cough)

"h-hello Kazekage-sama," Hinata greeted Gaara.

She sat down on a random box.

"Did you ever think I was a monster?" Gaara asked her.

Hinata thought about it before she shook her head.

"I mean before I became a Kazekage," Gaara added.

Again Hinata shook her head.

"Why not?" Gaara asked her.

"Because," Hinata said. "You're not the monster. It's the thing inside you that is a monster. But because of the demon in you, the people of the village probably saw you as the monster. But you're like Naruto-kun. You're both good people and deserve to be treated nicely. But that's how people are. They look at something that is out of your control and hold that against you."

Gaara hugged her and when he pulled back, he said "Thank you Hinata-chan."

"Your welcome, kazekage-sama."

"You know you can call me Gaara right?"

"Okay…Gaara-kun."

Just then, Temari threw the door open and was ready with her fan in hand. But when she saw the two of them, who was looking at her strangely, she gave a weak smile as she hid the fan behind her before moving away from the door so they can come out.

Jasmyn smirked when she noticed TenTen inching towards the door. 

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked her as she blocked the door.

"Aah, I, uh, need to find, um, Naruto! That's it," TenTen stammered.

Raine shook her head. "Pathetic excuse," she muttered before grabbing TenTen's arm and dragging her to the bowl with 3 slips of paper in it left. "Take one. NOW!"

TenTen sighed in defeat as she plucked the paper closest to her. "Black."

Raine then shoved TenTen into the closet before she had a chance to run away. TenTen sat in the farthest corner and pouted about her problem. Then the door opened with Jasmyn shoving Shikamaru into the closet and she shut the door.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said as he lay down in the closet to sleep.

When TenTen thought Shikamaru was asleep she said, "oh great. I'm in here playing 7 damn minutes in heaven and the guy I get stuck with only sleeps."

TenTen grumbled through the whole 7 minutes while Shikamaru slept.

"Times up," Temari said as she opened the door and smiled when she saw that you guys didn't do anything.

As TenTen and Shikamaru settled down in their seats, Jasmyn announced, "Ino's turn!"

Ino huffed as she picked up a paper. "Blue." She looked around the circle. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw 'destiny boy' walk in the closet. 'Great' Ino thought as she rolled her eyes and went in the closet.

"Destiny brought us together," Neji said as Temari shut the door behind them.

"And I don't give a damn," Ino snapped at him.

Neji frowned. "Destiny says that attitude will kill you one day."

"I don't fuckin care about what destiny says!" Ino yelled at him.

Neji frowned even more as he inched away from Ino.

"Destiny says this, Destiny says that. What are you? Destiny's slave? If Destiny says you're going to kill yourself, will you do it? If Destiny says TenTen will marry you, doesn't mean she wants to," Ino yelled at him. Then she opened the closet door and stormed out. She sat next to Sakura. Everyone was laughing at Ino's outburst except for TenTen, who was blushing quite a bit. Even Hinata and Gaara managed to laugh at the incident.

When everyone stopped laughing, Raine said, "Temari, it looks like it's just you and dog boy."

Temari looked at Kiba, then at the closet, and finally sprinted towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," Jasmyn said as she put up a wall of fire in front of the door. Temari pouted as she was dragged into the closet by Raine.

"Quit your grumbling already," Raine said as she tossed Temari into the closet. Temari landed with a soft thud on the ground as Kiba walked in, closing the door behind him.

"You okay?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"Yeah," Temari said. Then she noticed Akamaru was in the closet as well. She bent down and scratched Akamaru behind the ears. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

For the 7 minutes, Temari played with Akamaru and talked to Kiba about random stuff.

"Time's up," Jasmyn and Raine said as they threw open the door.

Temari smirked as she saw the two's face fall at the fact that they didn't do anything.

Temari walked out and announced, "Now it's the boy's turn!"


	3. Boys Turn

Sorry I've havn't updated in a while. So here's chapter three.

---------------

"Gaara, you're first!" Gaara glared at his sister, but sighed, grabbed a piece of paper from the bottom and stood waiting.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

Temari stifled a laugh as she saw the color on the paper and just waved her hand toward the closet indicating that he should just go. Grumbling, Gaara walked into the closer.

"Jasmyn, you first," she called. Raine, laughing at her best friend, shoved her into the closet, cutting off the complaint already on her lips.

"YOU?" Gaara hissed, stepping back as she slammed the door of the closet shut.

Jasmyn turned around. Even in the dark, she was glowing from anger.

"I didn't ask to be here, teme," she shot back. She walked over to the opposite wall. She leaned back and hissed as the wall sizzled, marred permanently black.

"Gosh, why do I always do that? " Tugging a hair out from behind her ear, Jasmyn sat there, tugging at it, until she realized that Gaara was chuckling.

"You want to stop burning things?" He asked quietly while she glared at him. "Then stop being so angry."

"It's not that simple."

"It never is. . ." he mumbled, turning to fully look at her. "I'm a monster, too, aren't I . . .?"

Jasmyn's fire faded a bit.

"You know . . . I know people who don't think that way."

Gaara looked up and Jasmyn felt sad, seeing how weak and hopeful his cold eyes looked. "And who would that be?"

"Well-"Jasmyn started but Gaara cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"Are you one of them?" he asked. As soon as he sat down, Temari burst through the door.

"WHAT?" She cried. "You two did NOTHING, did you?" She said, emphasizing the word nothing. She wanted her brother to have fun tonight.

Gaara smiled at Jasmyn who, caught off guard, smiled back. As they passed each other, she whispered, "Yeah, I am." They sat at their old spots as Temari announced who went next.

"Okay," Temari said as she looked from her youngest brother to Jasmyn. She sighed as she said, "Let's have . . . . . Kankuro go next."

Kankuro smiled as he fished out a piece of paper. "Pink?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura stood, wide eyed and walked toward the closet. Kankuro smirked as he followed her and shut the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Kankuro leaned over to her and kissed her. He started to french kiss her.

At first Sakura struggled against the puppeteers hold, but soon, she found herself kissing him back. Soon they had a major make out session.

Pretty soon, Naruto called out, "Times up!" as he opened the door. Kankuro sat up and helped Sakura up and they both fixed their clothes and walked out like nothing happened.

"Ok, Kankuro," Temari said after she got over her shock. "You can pick who goes next," Temari said as she sat next to Raine.

"Ok," Kankuro said as he looked around the room. He smirked as his eyes landed on a certain green clothed boy. "I choose Rock Lee."

Lee cheered while all the girls, except Jasmyn and Sakura, sweat dropped and hoped Lee didn't pick them.

"I'd laugh if he chose you," Jasmyn whispered to Raine as they both watched Lee pick a piece of paper. Raine flipped her off while Jasmyn just laughed. "Yellow," he called out, oblivious of all the whispers around the room. Raine and Temari let out a sigh of relief and then started laughing their asses off with Jasmyn as Ino stood up with a horrified look on her face as she walked to the closet.

Lee just smiled and did the Gai pose while he marched into the closet with Ino following him slowly. Temari got impatient and 'accidently' tripped and pushed Ino in the closet. Temari quickly shut the door so Ino couldn't complain.

Ino walked to the farthest corner and called out, "Lee."

"Yes," a voice said from the other side of the closet.

"Let's just talk for the seven minutes, okay?" Ino asked.

". . . ok. . ." Lee said hesitantly.

Ino gave a small sigh of relief and started talking about how much her team has been training and such. Finally, seven minutes were over and Lee came running out, covering his ears with his hands. Ino came out pouting and was complaining about something like how boys were inconsiderate of important problems. (A/N Talking about what color nail polish looks best on you is not important. --')

"Ok, Lee. Chose someone," Temari said.

Lee looked around and finally picked Shino. Shino put his hand in the bowl and grabbed the first paper that he touched. "Blue," he said, looking around the room. Raine noticed Hinata was turning a deep red and smiled. She whistled as she scooted closer to Hinata. When she was sitting right next to Hinata, she pushed her up. Hinata stumbled and regained her balance. She turned and glared at Raine, who had quickly moved back to her seat and was whistling innocently.

Shino and Hinata walked in the closet and Raine used her water to close the door.

Hinata stared at Shino, her teammate and friend. The said shinobi sat down while Hinata sat down opposite from him.

Hinata looked at Shino for a moment before she spoke up. "Shino-kun?"

"Nani(what)?" He asked, looking at her.

"Ano, c-could you t-take off your j-jacket and glasses?" She asked, a slight blush creeping over her face.

A silence filled the room for a moment, only the sounds of the party outside could be heard. Then Hinata saw Shino doing just that. She blushed harder when she saw how cute he looked. She came closer to examine his face. "Ano, why do you w-wear that jacket all the time?" she asked.

Shino seemed to be deep in thought at the question. ". . . good question."He responded.

He stared at Hinata so close to him and slowly came closer to her face until his lips barely touched hers. He quickly pulled back and put his jacket and glasses back on. Hinata just sat there, looking confused. But just as Shino put on his glasses, the door opened to an excited Temari.

"Awl. You're almost as bad as Ino and Lee," she joked with HInata, who burned a deep red. "Well, Shino," Temari said. "Your turn to pick."

But just as Shino was about to answer, a sand Anbu ninja poofed into the middle of the room. "Kazekage-Sama," he said, addressing Gaara. "We have a rogue ninja under arrest that claims that he knows where Orochimaru's hideout is."

With that being said, the game was forgotten as everyone followed the Anbu to question the ninja.


	4. Epilogue

"Jeez. I can't believe that ninja was just a fake," Temari complained to Raine and Jasmyn. Raine simply glared at the unlucky person in front of her, which just happened to be Lee, who was as oblivious as ever.

"Besides the point," Jasmyn said, a frown on her face. "I think the boys are planning something."

Temari and Raine looked up from their glaring/complaining to see most of the boys besides Naruto, Chouji, Neji and Lee were crowding around in a group.

The three girls looked at the boys quizically as they broke apart and each boy went to a separate girl as said below.

---------------

Kiba went to Raine.

Shino went to Hinata

Shikamaru went to Temari

Gaara went to Jasmyn

Kankuro went to TenTen

---------------

Now all the girls had their worries about the boys as they all looked at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" they all said in unison smiling at the girl in front of them.

All the girls stood still in shock for a moment. Then Raine, the first to react, squealed and threw her arms around Kiba, yelling yes. Soon all the girls followed her, screaming and laughing. The boys all held looks of relief as they laughed with their new girlfriends.

---------------

Now this story has come to an end. TT

Hoped ya liked it and sorry if this ending kinda sucks.

reveiw please.


End file.
